Little By Little
by CM03
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have a stupid arguement in their first year at Hogwarts. Zoomzoom to fifth year! In their fifth year, James Potter gets a little more friendly, and annoying...
1. Something New

A/N- Hi! This is a story that I wrote about a year ago, so it's AU. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. Oh, and it starts off when Lily and James are in their first year. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh! Why do these even EXIST??? Everyone should know im not JK Rowling!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!!! I own the plot and Veronica Aklie. ONLY!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"Come on Lily! Lets go find a compartment", yelled Veronica Aklie yelled to a stunned Lily. Lily Evans was staring at the large red train with the words "Hogwarts Express" painted on it. Her emerald colored eyes were large and her long, red hair was fanned out behind her. Her brunette friend, Veronica Aklie, was tugging at her sleeve impatiently.  
  
"Lily, I know it's amazing but really, it's only a big ugly piece of metal. Come on, or we'll miss it!" she said, dragging Lily towards the train. Lily just nodded and followed Ron to an empty compartment. She looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh...Ron?" she said slowly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" Ron mumbled and spread herself out on the seats.  
  
"Your.HAIR!!!!!" Lily managed to get out before she was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.  
  
Ron jumped up, and rushed to the window and took a look at her neon pink hair. She gasped and ran out of the compartment was Lily at her heels.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!!" she screamed with rage.  
  
A boy poked his head out of a compartment and said "At your service, ma'am!" James Potter was a tall boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He was closely followed by 3 other boys (A/N-lets guess.). One had dark brown hair that was spiked and piercing black eyes. Another boy had with sun-bleached light brown hair and blue, slightly green eyes. And the last boy was quite short and fat with blond hair (that looked like it was pasted on his head) and dull gray eyes. They were all grinning at Ron's neon pink hair.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? EH?" Ron shouted at James, poking her finger at his chest.  
  
James just grinned and glanced quickly at her friends. They all seemed to know what the other was thinking since they started running down the corridor at the same time.  
  
Ron screamed with fury and took off after them. Lily, not wanting to be left alone, followed her.  
  
Veronica skidded to a halt at a compartment near the end off the train.  
  
"I'll get them, I will!" she muttered angrily to herself before sliding to door open.  
  
James stood there with his friends looking shifty. Then he grinned, and bowed down low. REALLY low.  
  
"Welcome to Marauder land" James said with mock politeness. Ron rolled her eyes. Then James pulled her inside the compartment and was about to slid the door shut when he saw an extremely nervous Lily.  
  
Lily wasn't to good around strangers. She hardly talked and never looked at anyone in the eye. So, of course, she was nervous around the Marauders, they were totally crazy and outgoing.  
  
James stared at her as if he'd never seen a human before. He was then pushed aside by Sirius who took Lily's hand and kissed it. She giggled and blushed. Sirius led her into the compartment with a stunned James following.  
  
"James!!! I'll get you back for this! I will!" Ron cried. She had calmed down considerably, which was good since you never want to upset Ron. She could get dangerous even for the smallest of things.  
  
"Okay, Okay, my dear lady! I'll fix it and.there'll be no harm done!" laughed James. He was still stealing glances at Lily every 5 minutes, which, in Lily's opinion, was annoying.  
  
"I don't think so!!!" Ron shouted, a little hysterical.  
  
"Hey, James, maybe you could introduce us?" the light brown haired boy suggested.  
  
"Oh, right! Guys, this is Veronica Aklie," Ron glared at James," who likes to be called Ron. And.?" he said and glanced at Lily.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Lily Evans!" Lily said to James, answering his question.  
  
"Okay then. Ron Aklie and Lily Evans, these are my friends." James begun.  
  
"Yeah, we guessed that much" said Ron, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.  
  
James chose to ignore the comment because he continued.  
  
"This is Sirius Black, the nutcase," he pointed to the dark brown hair boy who had kissed Lily's hand, "Remus Lupin, the serious one which is not to serious", James said while pointing to the light brown haired boy, "And Peter Pettigrew, the last Marauder!" as he waved his hand over to the chubby blond kid.  
  
"And you are.?" Lily asked, smiling.  
  
James' stomach flip-flopped when she smiled at him. He had never, ever experienced in his 11 years of living that sort of feeling.  
  
"James Potter, at your service" said James while saluting.  
  
"Yeah, as if we didn't know, smart alec," mumbled Ron angrily under her breath. Lily heard, and grinned.  
  
"Care to stay with us?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Uh, sure, if it's okay with Ron" responded Lily nervously. She could feel James' gaze on her.  
  
"Oh whatever!" Ron sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated.  
  
"HOORAY!!!!!" all 4 Marauder's shouted.  
  
"HOORAY!!!!!HOORAY!!!!!HOORAY!!!!!HOOR-" Sirius continued shouted, but was interrupted by Remus.  
  
"Siri! Shut up!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Sirius said dumbly.  
  
***  
  
During the long train ride, all 6 of them played Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and all sorts of wizard games that Lily needed explaining for.  
  
Before long, the train halted to a stop and students were in a rush to get off. It was dark outside and Lily was squashed between Ron and James in the mad rush. She was so close that she could feel James' warm breath on her neck (luckily she didn't have claustrophobia).  
  
Lily wasn't usually comfortable around boys but she felt just fine around the Marauders. She pushed her way toward a tall figure in the distance that was yelling hoarsely, "Firs' years here! Firs' years over here!"  
  
Finally the 6 of friends made it to the giant. Lily's breathe caught in her throat when she saw the huge form. He was at least 10 feet tall and was very hairy. The rest of the group looked completely unsurprised. Remus actually greeted him.  
  
"Hullo Hagrid!" he called up toward the figure.  
  
"Oh hello Remus! Firs' years over here! All righ', everyone follow me!" Hagrid yelled over the hustle and bustle of the other students.  
  
They all walked toward a huge, black, sparkling lake and climbed into boats of 4 on Hagrid's instructions. Lily was with Ron, Sirius and James (he insisted). They all silently glided across the lake in the ancient boats. All the first years were talking in whispers about what the castle looked like and so on. Then, when the boats rounded a corner, around a forest, the most beautiful building Lily had ever seen appeared.  
  
! @#$%^&*()  
  
A/N-well? Do u like it?? Please review if you've read it! It will make me REALLY happy! I'm hoping for about...10? Or more?  
  
Thanx and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Carmel March 


	2. The Hat

A/N- Sorry guys!!! It took sssssooooooo long, but I gots another story going, Unwanted Duties. That one has the most reviews so I update it more often! Well, ENJOY!!!  
  
Many thanx to:  
  
~aniangel- AW!! Thanx! It's always nice to know that I'm great!! Thanx so much!!!  
  
~slippers-why, hello!! Well, here's more. I hope it's enough!!! Thanx so much 4 reviewing! It means A LOT to me!!! Please enjoy this little chappie!  
  
~jennifleur-I'm glad u like it! It's just some thing I wrote about a year ago, just a delay from my other story, Unwanted Duties. Thanx and ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything 'cept Veronica Aklie and the plot!!! Oh, and, I DID NOT MAKE UP THE SOTING HAT'S SONG!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS FROM THE STORY"THE STORY OF JAMES POTTER!!!!!!  
  
Well, here ya go!  
  
! @#$%^&*()  
  
Lily sat in the boat, very entranced. The rest of the first years were whispering excitedly.  
  
Veronica leaned over from where she sat and whispered to Lily, "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"That's an understatement! It's beautiful!" Lily answered, still in awe.  
  
The Hogwarts castle was gleaming from the lights inside and it was so big that about 20 cathedrals could fit into it. The lake was gleaming from the lights and it was black as night. Lily had never seen anything so beautiful. The castle looked about 1000 years old, but it wasn't falling apart. It wasn't one of those castles with a drawbridge but it did have turrets and wide doors.  
  
"Why are we all whispering?" Ron asked, as if she had just noticed.  
  
James and Sirius looked at them both.  
  
"Yeah, James, why are we whispering?" Sirius said to James.  
  
"Huh?" James had been staring at the engrossed Lily. His attention snapped back to Sirius. "Oh, I dunno."  
  
***  
  
When the boats had arrived at the castle, everyone got off to meet a frail lady dressed in black robes.  
  
She told them that the Sorting would begin in a few moments and that your house would be like your family and all about the house points.  
  
The lady, who was named Professor McGonagall, led the first years into the castle and right outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Please wait here until I call you" Professor McGonagall said shortly, turned her heel and marched off into the Great Hall.  
  
Of what Lily could see, the Great Hall was gigantic and the ceiling was an image of the sky. Ron had told her many spells had been placed on the old castle. She guessed the ceiling must be one.  
  
Ten minutes later, McGonagall opened the doors wide enough so that about 6 students could go in at the same time.  
  
Every single first year started talking quietly about the Sorting, and in the muggle-borns case, the ceiling.  
  
(A/N-im gonna skip the details 'cause you all know what the great hall looks like!)  
  
McGonagall placed a three-legged stool near the table where all the teachers sat, and positioned an old hat on it.  
  
The hat opened its brim wide and sang:  
  
I'm not as smart as other hats  
  
But smart in other ways  
  
I'm not as white as a chef's hat  
  
Or chic as French berets  
  
But I can tell you what you are  
  
And read your thoughts you know  
  
So if you put me on right now  
  
I'll tell you where to go  
  
The path of Slytherin is hard  
  
For those who like to learn  
  
If you are clever, quick and ready  
  
Its there you'll find your turn  
  
If you are patient, kind and true  
  
Then Hufflepuff's for you  
  
You'll fit right in this house if  
  
You remain cheerful in all you do  
  
In Gryffindor you'll have to know  
  
Where all your loyalties lie  
  
You'll have to be courageous too  
  
And brave beyond the sky  
  
Don't try to hide a thing from me  
  
Because I can see it all  
  
So just sit back, relax as you  
  
Sit down upon the stool.  
  
All the students in the Great Hall clapped enthusiastically as the Sorting Hat's song ended.  
  
Lily was pondering hard. What house would she be in? She didn't exactly like to learn, so Ravenclaw wasn't her. Patient, kind and true? Nah, she was quiet but that didn't mean she was a patient, kind and true person. So that was two houses eliminated. Slytherin wasn't her treat, which was for sure. Lily saw the Slytherins at a table at the far end of the room. They definitely didn't look pleasant.  
  
So that left one house, Gryffindor. She wasn't brave either. Lily started to get worried. What if the Sorting Hat didn't put her in any house? What would she do? Lily was left to her worries as McGonagall started calling of names.  
  
"Ackue, Standley!" she yelled. A chubby boy strutted up the front where McGonagall was standing, and sat on the stool.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.  
  
The fat kid took his place proudly at the Slytherin's table.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron's name was called. She was Sorted into Gryffindor; a second after the hat touched her head. Sirius Black was the same.  
  
The Sorting took awhile until it reached Lily's name.  
  
"Evans, Lilith" McGonagall called.  
  
Lily nervously made her way through the crowd of first years and sat down on the stool carefully. She felt McGonagall put the hat on her head, and jumped as it covered her eyes and nose.  
  
"Oh, great! Now I look like a total retard, with this dumb hat over my face!" Lily thought angrily. She didn't want to make a bad first impression on the school.  
  
"No, Lily. The school doesn't think your retarded for having me slip over your eyes. It happened to all of them." A little voice in Lily's ear said smartly.  
  
Lily almost screamed. A HAT talking? That was impossible, but then again, it was a magic school.  
  
"I see that you're not fit for a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor would suit you, but so does Slytherin. Hmm. . . Decisions, decisions." The Sorting Hat mused to Lily.  
  
"Um.I don't really think Slytherin would suit me, don't you think?" Lily said, or rather, thought.  
  
"Ah, it seems so, but, Lily, you must remember, appearance isn't everything." The Hat answered neatly.  
  
Lily was surprised. She had thought that the Sorting Hat would agree with her. She DEFINETLY did NOT look like one of those, as his sister would say, freaky Slytherins!  
  
The Sorting Hat seemed to have made up its mind, because it opened its brim, and hollered . . . . . . .  
  
! @#$%^&*()  
  
A/N-OOOOOOOOHHH!!!! What did it holler? Any preferences? Any? I'm all but willing too take ideas!! Well, REVIEW!!!  
  
Bye-bye,  
  
Carmel ;~} 


	3. Fights Can Scar

A/N-yo! This is a short chappie, so beware! Its to fill in a bit so I can get started on the real story!!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
~plndrm101- I updated! Okay? This is just a fill-in chappie, cause the story is going to fast-forward into Lily + James' 5th year, so its very short! Enjoy! And thankz!  
  
~Maliha-Hi hi! Yes, it's Gryffindor! That's good! Fyi, This is just a fill- in chappie, cause the story is going to fast-forward into Lily + James' 5th year, so its very short! Enjoy!  
  
~hotaruangel-hey there! Thanx for reviewing! Just so you know, this is just a fill-in chappie, cause the story is going to fast-forward into Lily + James' 5th year, so its very short! Enjoy!  
  
~Fudge72AH-Thanx! Glad u like it! Well, just so you know, this is just a fill-in chappie, cause the story is going to fast-forward into Lily + James' 5th year, so its very short! Take pleasure in this chappie!  
  
~jennifleur-sorry for the cliffies, but I thought it necessary! Okay, just so you know, this is just a fill-in chappie, cause the story is going to fast-forward into Lily + James' 5th year, so its very short! Thanx!  
  
READ!!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the Sorting Hat shouted. Lily Evans was so relieved. If she had been sorted into Slytherin, well, she'd die!  
  
Lily climbed off the three-legged stool and made her way quickly over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ron, and watched the Sorting Ceremony from there. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were only 3 seats down from her, and she noticed James watching her. She waved. He waved back, and looked at the Sorting again. Just then, Dumbledore stood up from the High Table. All became silent.  
  
"Well, I don't have much to say, so I suggest you should feast!" Dumbledore said, and clapped his hands. Food appeared on the table, and many hungry students had already piled up their food. Lily stared. How could that happen? Just like that?  
  
Ron looked up at her best friend. With her mouth full she managed to say, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing" Lily replied, and started to put the house elves' cooking on her plate.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
When Lily and Ron had been shown their dormitories, they started to unpack.  
  
"Ooooh! Look at this Lily!" Ron said enthusiastically, holding up a can of what looked like silly string.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked her, confused.  
  
"Magicky-Strang!" "Magicky-Strang?"  
  
"Yes! Magicky-Strang! Its like the Muggle silly string" Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Oh! So wha-oh! I see!" Lily said, understanding.  
  
"Yes! Good job!" Ron said mockingly.  
  
When Ron and Lily had been little kids, they had been major prankers. They had lived side by side, and would prank their parents and friends. Ron had wizard parents, and knew all about magic. She was sworn to secrecy, and promised never to tell anyone about magic. Lily on the other hand, had no clue what magic was. Well, she did, but she didn't know that it was real. Ron had been there when she had gotten her letter, and explained lots of magical things to her, so Lily wouldn't be to clueless. They had been best friends since they were 4 years old.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Lily and her best friend, Ron, made their way down to the Great Hall. It was busy right now, seeing as everyone was trying to get his or her schedules and eat breakfast at the same time. The Marauders were sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, and were waving at them to come over. They made their way over to them and sat down.  
  
"Hey!" James said, shoveling food into his mouth at a high speed. Sirius was doing the same, but Remus was a little slower. Peter was like a pig, shoving food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Lily looked at them in disgust.  
  
"That's nasty, guys!" said Ron as she put kippers and bacon on her plate.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, if you have a problem with my eating habits, then move!" James said, getting a bit flustered. Who cared how he ate? They shouldn't.  
  
"Well, I do!" Lily said, and took her plate in her hands. She was just getting up from her chair when James shouted to her, "Buzz off, red-haired demon!" (A/N-keepin' it PG.)  
  
Lily took this to heart and said huffily, "Why don't you? I'll buzz off your whole life! Goodbye!"  
  
And with that, Lily walked off toward the other end of the Gryffindor table. Ron get up as well, and glanced at the boys as if to say "Sorry" and followed Lily.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Okay!!!!!!!!!!!! That was SO SHORT!!!!!! Sorry!  
  
INFO!!!!!  
  
THE STORY IS GOING TO FAST FORWARD TO LILY'S + JAMES' 5TH YEAR!!!!!!!!!!! SO NOW, THEy ARE GOING TO BE 15!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thankz,  
  
Car 


	4. Fifth Year for Lily and co

A/N- Hey you guys! I'm sorry I cant update sooner than I do, but I have TONS of homework, and I also have another story going on! Please enjoy!  
  
Many thankz to:  
  
~crazyblonde-THANK YOU!!!! Im so happy you is likin' this story! Read and rock on!  
  
~hotaruangel-thanx! Love your story! Please enjoy!  
  
~slippersRfuzzy-yeah, short and sweet, I guess! Enjoy!  
  
~Jennifleur-this ones a bit longer! At least, maybe by a word. Lol thanx and enjoy!  
  
~Loony bout Lupin-yep, another story! I update unwanted duties per week, and I update this per 2 weeks, or sooner! So it takes LONGER! Aaawww! Enjoy!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: LOONY BOUT LUPIN + JENNIFLEUR 'CAUSE THEY ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVS LISTS!!!! THANK YOU!  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Lily Evans poked at her food. Today was porridge, definitely not her favorite.  
  
Lily was now in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She still the same shiny red hair, and startling green eyes that attracted many of the male population, though. She really only changes in her figure, and she had grown more mature, along with Veronica Aklie. Also, Lily now took pride in being a prefect.  
  
She hadn't talked to James Potter in the time being, and had no plans to. Although it was foolish to "buzz off" for his whole life, Lily wanted to anyway. The Marauders had changed. Really changed. They were now the hottest, coolest, and most egoistic guys in all of Hogwarts. Girls swarmed over them, and they all took that for granted. The active, flirty girls went for James and Sirius, the more quiet, bookish ones went for Remus and the totally lost and confused ones went for Peter.  
  
James made Lily mad. He always picked on poor, helpless people, including Severus Snape and the self-seeking Gilderoy Lockhart. Even though Lily didn't care much for the victims, she thought it mean and selfish.  
  
Lily sighed. Life wasn't going the way she would have wanted it to go. No great boys in Hogwarts, at least for her. Most of them self-centered, others were just not right in the head. She wanted to be loved, not be some flavor of the week. Lily had had her heart broken before. Only a few times, but enough so she didn't want it to happen again.  
  
Veronica Aklie leaned over to get the plate of eggs. She looked at Lily with her admirable hazel eyes.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" Ron asked, putting some food into her mouth.  
  
Lily brushed her silky red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Nothing really." She said, looking up at Ron's eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Ron said, looking suspiciously though her eyes. Then she grinned and looked over at the Marauders.  
  
"Them?" Ron questioned, pointing to the group of popular boys.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. Just how they ruin my life." Lily answered. She got out her timetable and checked her classes.  
  
"Oh. I should have known!" Ron said. She leaned over to Lily to see what classes she had as well.  
  
"Shoot! We have DOUBLE pot-" Lily began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Potions. Yes, what a terrible subject!" James Potter finished for her. He must have slipped over from the end of the table to bug Lily and Ron.  
  
"Shut up and go AWAY Potter!" Lily said viciously, her brilliant green eyes starting to flash. James must have seen the fury in them since he held up his hands in defeat and said, "Okay, okay. Just trying to make conversation!" and walked away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lily went about the castle as normal. Classes were still hard, especially Transfiguration. Life was okay, Lily would have said. James Potter was still bugging her and Ron, just by being alive and annoying.  
  
It was Friday, thank God, the day before the weekend. Most of the teachers were cutting down on the homework, just for the sake of it and for their own benefit. Hey, no homework to correct!  
  
Transfiguration had just finished. Lily looked over her "Transfiguration for 5th Year" to make sure she knew everything for the upcoming test.  
  
"Hey, Ron? What was the incantation for the Animal Transfiguration question again? The book doesn't say." Lily asked, glancing at Ron, who was staring outside.  
  
Ron didn't care for studying, like most of the normal people in Hogwarts. She found it quite useless and time wasting. Lily, on the hand, found it very "educating" and "important". Ron looked away from window, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Huh? I dunno. I don't study much, remember?" She said, gazing out the window again. The sun was shining brightly and lots of the students were roaming around in its light. Everyone was outside, NOT studying, but enjoying him or herself.  
  
"How could I not." Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"Lily! Can we go outside now! I've been waiting so long! Studying is boring!" Ron pleaded. Lily glared up from her book.  
  
"No! Schoolwork is very educational and very important!" Lily said firmly. Ron groaned. Not again.  
  
"Okay, do it outside then! Please?" Ron begged again. Lily sighed and gave up.  
  
"Fine!" She said, and picked up her books and went out the door, Ron following her, smirking. Finally, some fresh air.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When they were both outside, Lily and Ron found a nice shady spot, not to far away from James Potter. Lily settled down on a patch of grass, Ron seating herself next to her. She picked up some grass blades and shredded them to pieces.  
  
After about 30 dull minutes of just sitting there, Ron decided to go and socialize.  
  
"Hey, Lily? I'm just going to wander around, okay?" She asked. Lily just mumbled a, "Uh-huh" to acknowledge that she understood. Ron took off, very happy.  
  
Now that Lily was alone, she felt on her own. She came to a decision that she would walk around too. Lily sighed as she left her books behind, and started to stroll round the lake. It was such a peaceful day, with the sun shining a not a cloud in the sky.  
  
When Lily had had enough, she gathered her books and strode back towards Hogwarts.  
  
Just when Lily had reached the wide, oak doors, the certain annoying James Potter came up behind her.  
  
"Hello! Such a peaceful day, isn't it?" James said, opening the door for Lily and himself.  
  
"Not with you around, it is." Lily scoffed, and walked faster.  
  
James looked a little hurt. Lily didn't really mean to be so unkind, but ever since the so-called "fight" they had, she felt it necessary. James, however, was pleasant and understanding, or so he thought. To Lily, he was just a player and a womanizer, even at 15 years old. He practically went out with girls, pretty or not, just to hurt and dump them. Lily hated that.  
  
"Oh come on, Lily! Just be a little nicer to me? At least talk with me!" James begged, as he caught up with Lily's pace.  
  
Lily stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Why should I? You're nothing but a jerk and a egoistic prat!" She said, and run up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving James miserable.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
A/N-hope you all liked it!! It was sort of short, I know, but I tried! It's better than nothing, right??? Yeah, okay, now REVIEW PLEASE! They make me ssssooooo happy!  
  
Thanks,  
  
;.,:' ;.,:' ;.,:' ;.,:' ;.,:'~ CARM~;.,:' ;.,:' ;.,:' ;.,:' ;.,:'  
  
hey, ya bored? Can you read my other story? 


	5. Conversations

A/N- I am very sorry it has taken so long to update! I've just been busy I guess I could say. I know, that's what they all say! Oh well. This one is extra long though!  
  
Many many thankz to:  
  
~Jennifleur-thanx! Enjoy!  
  
~Abarraine-im so glad you like it! Thanx!  
  
~Pencil Scrapings-wow, that's cool dude! Hahaha! Do your history assignment? Enjoy!  
  
Thank you everyone!  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
In the following weeks, James Potter had really tried to be nice to Lily. She was still stubborn and prefect-ish with him, which didn't help one bit.  
  
They were both in Charms class. To James, it was dreadfully boring; Transfiguration was his best subject. To Lily though, it was interesting and entertaining, but that was expected, since it was her finest subject.  
  
Unfortunately however, James decided to sit right next to Lily.  
  
"Lily, mind if I sit here?" James asked, trying his best to sound polite.  
  
"Of course I mind!" Lily grumbled through her clenched teeth.  
  
James sat down beside her, despite what she had said. He had only asked to be respectful, not really truthful.  
  
Lily groaned. Why did he HAVE to sit there?  
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" Asked Lily, who turned around in her seat to look, or glare more like, at James.  
  
James grinned and said, "Sitting."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Why was he so, social, and talkative with her lately? All of a sudden, he wanted to chat and sit with his "enemy". That wasn't normal.  
  
"I know, but why here?" Lily said.  
  
James shrugged.  
  
"Because I want to, I suppose." He said. He gazed out of the window in the classroom. It was raining.  
  
"Ah, don't you love rain?" He said calmly, as if Lily wasn't there, glaring at him with those dazzling green eyes. He turned to look at her. He would never admit that her look scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Potter, I do. Now go sit somewhere else!" She said, indicating some empty seats.  
  
"No. I like where I am right now. Smack next to you." James replied, looking back at the rain.  
  
The rain was drizzling at the moment. It seemed to get gradually harder and harder as the moments passed. Now the sky was dark, almost black.  
  
"Go away, Potter. I'm warning you." Lily growled.  
  
"Of what? Hey, since that blasted professor isn't coming, I'm going to go out in the rain! Want to come?" James asked, waving his arm towards the window.  
  
"Are you insane? The professor will be here any moment now!" Lily said harshly.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't be such a spoilsport!" James pleaded.  
  
"I am NOT a spoilsport! I came here for education, not playing!" Lily retorted, looking at the empty doorway.  
  
James sighed. Lily was such a wet blanket! She did nothing outside of studying, or so he thought.  
  
"Please come with me?" He asked, again.  
  
"No." Lily said flatly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go by myself." James said, getting up from his seat. He began to pack his sack, piling books on top of books into it.  
  
"You can't go! The professor will be really mad. Plus, you'll get sick from the cold!" Lily said, looking at James, astonished that he was actually going to do this.  
  
"So?" James questioned, walking away from the desk.  
  
"Potter!" Lily said, severely.  
  
James whirled around and said, "What? You want to come?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Well, I guess I will, but on-" She started, but was interrupted by James' amazed words.  
  
"You will?" He said, with his eyes open wide.  
  
"-Only because I'm a prefect, and I can make up your excuse." Lily continued. She bent down, and packed her bag as well.  
  
James gaped at her. Lily, the perfect, prefect Lily, going with HIM, James Potter, to go out in the rain?  
  
"Well, lets go, before the PROFESSOR sees." Lily stated, grabbing James by the arm, leading him out the classroom, stunned to death.  
  
~*~  
  
James eyes widened as he opened the heavy oak doors in the Great Hall. Rain was pouring down in sheets, way more than he had expected.  
  
He went outside and ran around. He twirled around and around until he was so dizzy that he fell down upon the wet grass.  
  
Lily was watching from the castle doors, smiling. She didn't want to get wet, and she most certainly didn't want to be out there with Potter. That would make her look bad.  
  
"Come on Lily!" James yelled.  
  
"No way!" She shouted back.  
  
James looked at her small figure. She was leaning against the doorframe, watching him, irritated. He WAS wasting her time, but then again, she didn't have to be there.  
  
"Why not?" Asked James, who was striding towards her.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's no reason! Come on, have fun!" James said pleadingly. Lily shook her head.  
  
James walked up to her, dripping in rainwater, and tugged at her cloak's sleeve.  
  
"Come on!" He begged. James wanted her to have FUN, not be so studious and stuck-up about books.  
  
Lily crossed her arms. "No." She replied flatly.  
  
He wouldn't have it. He took her hand and yanked her out the front entrance. She shrieked when cold rain streamed down her neck and arms. Lily just stood there, stared angrily at James, who was grinning.  
  
"See? Not so bad!" He said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right." She answered, clearly not amused.  
  
James smirked and grabbed her hands, before she could retaliate. He twirled her around in circles until he couldn't hold her anymore, and dropped to the ground, Lily falling on top of him.  
  
She groaned and rolled off of his stomach. She was so shaky that she couldn't even get up.  
  
The two lay side-by-side, silent. The rain poured down onto them as they were trying to understand their thoughts. The sky was dark and the clouds covered all of the sky.  
  
"Potter isn't so bad," Lily thought, a tad confused, "He's fun, but arrogant. What am I thinking? I hate him. Him and his stupid self!"  
  
Meanwhile, James was considering his feelings for Lily. Did he actually like her? No, no, that was impossible! That wouldn't and happen. He had sworn to loath the girl. Not like.  
  
Lily, who quickly noticing what she was doing, scrambled to her feet and said, "I have to go," and left, still feeling wobbly.  
  
James sighed, discouraged. He wanted Lily to like him, at least as a friend. He must of scared her. But how?  
  
He left as well, hurrying into the castle since he was going to be late for dinner.  
  
****  
  
Dinner was the usual affair. A few practical jokes on some people (A/N-it's not going to be all Snape pranks! Those get boring!), but not much else. Except for a few questions . . .  
  
"Hey Prongsie! Where were you during class today?" Sirius Black asked, and then became suddenly interested in his potatoes when James gave him a glare that could seriously kill.  
  
"That's MY business, not yours!" James snapped.  
  
"Now, James, Padfoot is only asking where you were during an IMPORTANT class." Remus talked soothingly.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There was no class." He said.  
  
"Yes! The professor was late, but there was still class," Sirius said, " But Flitwick WAS thirty minutes late." He added.  
  
"Yeah! Then he asked where you were! I thought you had committed suicide!" Peter jumped in the conversation.  
  
"Oy! Wormtail, really! I'm not DEAD! I haven't sunk that low." James laughed.  
  
Peter blushed bright crimson, and went back to eating his meal.  
  
"So, where WERE you? Along with Lily?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"I'm not telling! But it was nothing-" James trailed off, looking for the correct word,"-nasty!"  
  
The rest of the Marauders stared at him skeptically.  
  
"Oh come on! Believe me!" James pleaded.  
  
"We shall not believe you until we have PROOF!" Sirius stated dramatically.  
  
****  
  
Lily and Ron were eating their supper at the far end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lily? Can I ask you something?" A male voice asked pleasantly.  
  
Lily and her best friend looked up to see Sirius Black, with James, Remus and Peter behind him. James was just glaring at the back of Sirius' head.  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead." Lily said, uncertain where this was going.  
  
"Where were you during Charms class?" He inquired with a grin.  
  
Lily frowned at him.  
  
"Thinking dirty thoughts, are you Black?" She said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Yep! Now tell Brilliant Sirius where you were!" Sirius answered, waving a finger in her face.  
  
Tucking a glimmering strand of red hair behind her ear, Lily shot James a questioning glance. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was-I was, uh, preventing Potter from playing a prank on-on Lucinda Blast." Lily stuttered, gazing carefully at Sirius' facial expression.  
  
Sirius seemed to have bought the lie.  
  
"Oh, all right!" He said, disappointed, but turned away and walked off to a giggling group of girls.  
  
The rest of the Marauders said their farewells and headed off into another direction.  
  
Lily sighed. What was that about? Why would they care about where she was during her favorite subject's class?  
  
Ron's words broke into her thoughts.  
  
"So," Ron said, grinning widely, "Were you telling the truth?"  
  
"N-yeah. I was actually." Lily stammered.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right." Ron said doubtfully, stabbing a meatball with her fork.  
  
"What?" Whined Lily.  
  
"Well, lets just say, it wasn't too convincing." Ron said simply.  
  
Lily remained silent. Why didn't she just tell the truth?  
  
****  
  
"Man, I'm not even going to ATTEMPT to read this thing." James said to Sirius, holding up a huge book.  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting in the Library, making an effort to finish the homework.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't either. But I don't have to! I didn't pick that class just to be next to Ella Fleckenstein." Sirius laughed, flipping through pages in a book called "Metamorphoses of Cats".  
  
James stuck his tongue out. It was true; he had picked Divination just to be next to Ella, the dazzling brunette. She had no idea, of course, that James had a crush on her since a long time. Ella was just a lovely, quiet young lady who kept to herself, or so the boys thought. Maybe the guys would change their minds when they saw how nasty and temperamental the girl could really be.  
  
James skimmed through the gigantic volume, about fifty pages at a time.  
  
"Look! I read it all!" He announced five minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, right, Prongs." Remus said from behind them. He sat himself into an empty seat next to his friend.  
  
James shrugged.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, not to useful, is it?" Remus replied, grabbing his own work.  
  
"You think I care?" James asked.  
  
"No, but still." Remus said, not looking up from his book.  
  
"I'm not even going to TRY to read about palm reading. I can just imagine what the book would say. Step number one: look at hand. Step two: see lines. Step three: look at lines. ugh! Its dreadful!" James exclaimed.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and that old loony would give you tea leaves instead of a hand!" He chuckled.  
  
It was James' turn to snicker.  
  
"That's right! And then th-" He began to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JAMES POTTER!" A furious voice shouted in right beside James.  
  
Lily Evans was standing there, fuming and enraged. Her red hair fell in front of her radiant green eyes, and her normally calm and sophisticated face was looking so aggravated that James gulped.  
  
"Wh-what?" He asked, failing to be composed.  
  
Lily approached him, shoving a finger into his chest. He shrunk back in his chair.  
  
"YOU! I can't BELIEVE you at all!" She raged, making James swallow uncertainly.  
  
"Ah-well, you never believed me." James stuttered apprehensively.  
  
"Don't joke, Potter! You know what you did! So fix it!" Lily shouted at his face.  
  
James had no idea what Lily was talking about. He started to get mad. She blamed something on him, something that he didn't do. The worst he had done today was, well, put Zonko's Dungbombs in Severus Snape's socks. But that was all.  
  
" I didn't DO anything, Evans! What are you going on about?" He asked, gaining some confidence.  
  
"You know what you did! Stop trying to cover it up by giving a whole bunch of-" Lily started.  
  
"I didn't do anything! You stop! Not me! Why do you always blame everything on me? Why?" James retorted.  
  
"You did too!" Lily glared.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES YOU DID!"  
  
"Shut UP you guys!" Ron's voice whispered urgently.  
  
"Yeah, we're in a library!" Sirius added.  
  
James and Lily looked over at Madame Shelfa who was glaring at them through slitted eyes. James grinned.  
  
"I did not do ANYTHING." He whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
"Did too!" She muttered back.  
  
The Marauders and Ron rolled their eyes. Those two would never stop.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
A/N-okay! That took awhile! Boohoo! PLEASE REVIEW! If your really bored, can you read my other story? Im just ssssooooo happy when I get reviews and comments. Then I know someone has read it at least.  
  
THANKZ,  
  
~carm~ 


	6. Binns Class and Hallway Chatter

A/N-Okayyyyyyyy! Uh, I have nothing to say but 'I'M SORRY!!!' I mean, just how long has it been since I updated this story??? Ages! BUT I DID IT!!!  
  
So, many thanks to:  
  
~Jennifleur-Thanks! No, of course James doesn't hate Lily! But she hates . . . heheheh!  
  
~lghtAngel-Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update! I trrrrruly am! Enjoy ;- )  
  
~p r o w l i n g w o l f-Thanks! I explained how Ron and James know each other in this chappie! I hope you like it!  
  
~Fantom666-Thank you so much! I haven't exactly settled on where to end this story, but I'll see! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~Pencil Scrapings-I updated! I DID! I can't believe it! Thankz for reviewing! Means lots! Enjoy!  
  
~armeeta-Hiya! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Read and rock on!  
  
~Volume-You? Again? Hee hee! I appreciate it! I updated! I really did! Thanks! And enjoy!  
  
~Tangerine-Speedo-Yup! Another story! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it! And thanks for adding me to your favz!  
  
~candYwrapperZralwayZpurplE-Cool! You love both my stories! Hee hee! Thanks! I hope you'll like this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer-Blah blah blah  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"Lily!" James Potter yelled down the stone corridor, running up to the redhead.  
  
Lily whipped her head around, but seeing that it was only James, walked on.  
  
The hallway was crowded with many swarming students, who were pushing their way to class. Lily was just making her way to History Of Magic, which in her opinion, was the most boring subject in the world. Unfortunately, James was in that class too.  
  
"Wait up, Lily!" James exclaimed, panting slightly when he caught up with her.  
  
"If I said it once, I said it a gazillion times, Potter! It's EVANS!" Lily said angrily, still walking.  
  
He just looked at her oddly, as she had just admitted she loved a duck. Lily glanced sideways and saw his confused face.  
  
"It's an expression, Potter," She said with a sigh, turning down a dark corridor.  
  
James nodded and said smartly, "I knew that!"  
  
"I bet you did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ye-" James started saying but was interrupted by a croaky voice.  
  
"Evans, Potter! Please sit down and be quiet!" Professor Binns said sharply.  
  
Lily and James looked around and quickly noticed that they were in the History Of Magic classroom, with lots of the students looking curiously at them. Lily blushed and sat down next to her friend, Veronica. James just grinned at the ghost of a teacher and the rest of the class and plopped down on the seat next to Lily.  
  
Lily turned her head to the right and shrieked.  
  
"Potter! Why are you sitting next to me?" She hissed, still a tad shocked.  
  
James just grinned, and leaned back into his creaky chair. Sirius Black was right beside him, chatting merrily to Remus.  
  
Ron whispered to Lily, "Seems you've got yourself a lover!"  
  
"I do not!" Lily retorted hotly, glaring at James. She pushed her chair farther away from him, and ended up falling of her chair, which the whole class laughing at her.  
  
She felt so humiliated. Even the ghost teacher, Professor Binns, was staring at her. Lily knew it was her fault that she fell, but she wished that she could have blamed it on James. She picked herself up off the floor neatly, and sat back down in her seat, ignoring the looks that people were giving her.  
  
"It's okay, Lily!" Ron giggled helplessly.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said sarcastically, gazing straight ahead of her, making it seem that she was in a trance. All she wanted was the blasted lesson to start and she could just escape-  
  
"Nice one, Lily!" James said quietly, chuckling to himself.  
  
'What a prat,' Lily thought, trying to concentrate on the lesson Professor Binns was teaching.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Half an hour later, most of the class had fallen asleep or had taken up note writing. Professor Binns was standing in front of the classroom, droning on about Semiphonic Goblins, or something close to that.  
  
Lily was gazing out of the window, paying no attention to the snores that were coming out of James' and Sirius' mouths. She looked at the rain that had just started to pour down from the dreary, gray sky.  
  
Ron was also asleep, her head down upon her arms. She, at least, wasn't snoring.  
  
Lily tore her eyes away from the barred window and looked at James carefully. His black hair was all messed up and his face looked peaceful. Now she understood how so many girls fell for him.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, looked more cute than handsome. He had a more boyish face than James, but the spiky hair was what the girls loved about him the most.  
  
"-And that is it for today class!" Professor Binns said.  
  
No one got out of his or her seats, except for Lily. Professor Binns looked around at his dozing students, and cleared his throat loudly, but not succeeding at waking them up. Lily nudged Ron in the back, and she woke up groggily.  
  
"Wha? Whas are you doin', Lils?" She asked dreamily, looking about for some clues.  
  
"Class is done!" Lily laughed.  
  
She pulled her friend up onto her feet and walked out the door, heading for the Common Room.  
  
"What's next?" Ron asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, following Lily to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Classes are over, Ron!" Lily chortled, picking her way carefully through the mass of roaming students.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, perking up suddenly, "So it's supper now?"  
  
"Yup," A feminine voice said happily.  
  
The two Gryffindor 5th years turned to see a reddish-brown haired girl smiling at them with fake pleasure. She had heavily made up eyes and enough blush on to last a century.  
  
"Go away, Pilie," Lily stated meanly to the girl.  
  
"Why? I'm James Potter's girlfriend now!" Amanda Pilie said proudly.  
  
Ron snorted, "So?"  
  
"Well, that means that I now own him, and I can turn him on you anytime I want!" Amanda said, crossing her long arms and glaring at Lily and Ron.  
  
"What in the world?" Lily asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Here we go again," Ron muttered under her breath.  
  
"What are you confused about, Evans?" Amanda asked with a smirk plastered across her bony face.  
  
"I'm just confused at how stupid a girl like you can be," Lily replied, turned her heel and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Ron ran to catch up with her friend who was stalking away from Amanda Pilie. Amanda, at the moment, was staring at Lily's back, teeth clenched.  
  
"You made her really mad, you know!" She laughed in delight.  
  
Lily smiled grimly and said, "Good."  
  
"I just can't see why Potter is actually dating that idiot! He could definitely do better!" Lily added.  
  
Ron grinned and said, "So you admit you like him?"  
  
"When did I say that?" Lily asked with her green eyes flashing in surprise.  
  
"Never. But I can sense it! I'm physic, you know!" She responded.  
  
Lily gave her a look of disapproval. Her red hair was falling out of her sloppy bun neatly, making little bouncy curls surround her face.  
  
"Okay. Fine," Ron shrugged, "I'll stop badgering you to admit that you like James Potter. But let me tell you, he likes you."  
  
Lily turned her head towards Ron, even though they were walking. She gazed at her friend oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"James likes you! A lot in fact!" Ron answered enthusiastically.  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"His family comes over for dinner a lot at my house and he asks about you every single time and then he said he liked you and then, here's the juicy information, he actually admitted that he would ask you ou-" Ron said, clapping her hands together, but was stopped by Lily.  
  
"No way. You're making this up!" She said, shaking her head in doubt.  
  
"No, seriously! James' parents know my parents, so they come for dinner. And James is an only child, so we would always play in my room-" Ron said.  
  
"And he said he liked me, even after the fight?" Lily asked, interrupted again.  
  
"Yeah! It's really not that hard to believe, you know. I noticed lately that he's been staring at you-" Lily's friend said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh come on! Potter hasn't done those kind of things, ever!" Lily said, trying to convince herself more than Ron.  
  
"Oh yes he has! And to tell you my opinion of your little fight, I think it's stupid!" Ron said hotly to Lily.  
  
"Well, so do I! But it wasn't my fault! And I'm still waiting for him to apologize!" She replied, huffing.  
  
Lily and Ron arrived at the Gryffindor Portrait Hole in a short amount of time, still bickering about the argument Lily and James had had in their first year. Everyone who had watched it thought it such a stupid grudge to have against someone.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady who was dressed in a bright pink dress drawled.  
  
"Gintiaw," Lily said carelessly.  
  
"Sorry, dear. It's been changed," The Fat Lady said sympathetically.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron yelped.  
  
"Shush, Ron! Um . . . could you possibly let us in? I wasn't alerted of this." Lily asked sheepishly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, dear," She replied, shaking her head.  
  
Ron rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh great!"  
  
"Calm down! We'll just, er, wait here until someone comes along."  
  
"Fine then. Lets wait some hours!" Ron said, slumping against the cold stone walls.  
  
Lily sighed and sat down, too.  
  
~~**~~  
  
After about thirty minutes of sitting on a cold, hard ground, the two Gryffindor fifth years, and the Fat Lady, heard heavy footsteps echoing in the dimly lit hallway.  
  
"She won't say yes," A voice said from down the corridor.  
  
"If you just talk to her, maybe she will!" Another voice said jovially.  
  
Rounding a corner, Lily and Ron could clearly see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a scared-looking Peter Pettigrew. They were a tad startled to see the two girls sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sirius asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Can't get in. Password's been changed," Ron replied with a sigh.  
  
"Really? It's not 'gintiaw'?" James asked incredulously.  
  
Lily shook her head and said shortly, "Nope."  
  
"Gee, we're in for it," Sirius laughed, sitting down beside Ron, "So, how long have you two been sitting here?"  
  
"Oh, about thirty minutes, I think," Lily answered, glancing at Ron, who just nodded.  
  
James took the opportunity to sit next to Lily. He fell into the wall and slid down it slowly. Lily moved away in disgust.  
  
'This will be interesting,' James thought dully as he saw Lily scoot away.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
A/N- that was stupid, wasn't it? I've got the next chappie planned out . . . sorta. You'll find out what James did from last chappie. No worries!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~cArM~ 


End file.
